


Something Good

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl's first time. Awkward touches and non-choreographed sex. No Sex God Daryl here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Beth and Daryl have sex is at a house the group had found on their way to Washington. The place is large but the walls are paper-thin. Daryl had managed to secure a room for himself despite Abraham’s glare, he had wanted everybody to stay in the living room but after months of virtually no privacy the idea had been shot down by Rick. And when Beth followed Daryl down the hallway and up the stairs to the bedroom with the yellow sheets no one had said anything.

Daryl had laid down on the bed, closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head, the motion made his shirt ride up a couple of inches and Beth was transfixed by the sliver of skin on display.

“I want us to have sex,” she blurts out, causing Daryl to look at her with something akin to shock; she would have laughed if she wasn't being so serious.

“Beth--” he starts, and it sounds like a protest on his lips so she quickly interrupts, “I think we should, I've thought about it a lot,” she says unashamedly.

Daryl clears his throat and moves to sit beside her on the bed, “I don’t think you know what you’re saying,” he tells her quietly.

“We've been through so much, I care about you, and you care about me,” she says, taking his hand in hers, “And I want us to be together.”

He looks up at her and something in her face convinces him because he nods, “Alright.”

“Really?” she asks incredulously, because she honestly thought she would have to do a lot more convincing than she did.

Daryl nods again giving her the same shy smirk he gave that night in the moonshine shack. There’s something so endearing and sweet in that one gesture that makes Beth grin so wide she thinks her face might split in two. “Okay, hold up,” she says, and goes to rifle through her backpack. She digs and shoves until she finally finds what she was looking for, she hears Daryl stand and the distinct sound of shuffling clothes reaches her ears and when she turns Daryl is already shirtless. Just standing there, with his pants still on and his hair mussed from his hurried shirt pulling. Her mouth goes dry and she doesn't know what to say. He’s still standing there looking shy and a whole lot nervous.

She smiles, “I found these in a pharmacy outside of Wichita,” she tells him, referring to the box of condoms in her hand.

“Smart girl,” he responds.

Beth takes a deep breath and makes her way toward him, she’s still fully clothed but the thought of what’s going to happen makes her excited and tense, like she’s a rubber band that’s been pulled too tightly. _She’s going to have sex with Daryl Dixon_. Beth can feel her stomach do flips and cave in on itself. And when his arms wrap around her waist and his lips press against hers it feels like the rubber band snaps. She runs her hands greedily up and down his forearms, his biceps, she caresses his abdomen and snakes her fingers to his back. Daryl tenses for a brief moment, and she’s about to move her hands somewhere else but he wraps his hands around her wrists and pins them to his sides, “It’s okay,” he says softly. And so she resumes her exploration until she’s had her fill, until his hands are in her hair and his lips are on her collarbones. She gasps when he nips at the flesh in her neck and he presses against her when her hands find their way to the waistband of his jeans.

Daryl suddenly stops kissing her and she’s confused but when he starts taking off her sweater she knows this is definitely happening. He slides the material off slowly, too slowly and she quickly goes for her shirt, she pulls it away in a haste leaving her in her bra. Daryl tries to kiss her again but she’s busy unbuttoning her jeans, he makes a frustrated sound and tilts her head up and kisses her. His tongue in her mouth and her jeans halfway down her thighs, she knows this is love. His hands are everywhere and she’s panting when she pushes away from him, “I need-- take it off,” she says, kicking off her boots and pulling down her jeans the rest of the way down. Daryl follows orders and hastily takes off the rest of his clothes.

When she’s done pulling off her socks she looks up and there he is. Daryl Dixon in all his naked glory. They stand there for a few seconds just looking, not quite knowing what to do next.

“Have you done this before?” he asks.

“Once,” she nods.

His eyes widen just a fraction and then he’s looking at anywhere but her. Beth needs to do something or else they’ll never get to actually do anything so she steps towards him and takes his hand. “Come on,” she says, tugging him towards the bed. She lays down and he moves to lay beside her. She hears him take a deep breath and suddenly there’s a hand between her thighs, his fingers are calloused and she fights hard to keep quiet. He rubs soft, hard, slow, and then he flicks the little nub and her back arches at the sensation. Her long, drawn out moan suddenly becomes a sound of distress as Daryl pulls himself up on one hand.

“Ow! Wait” she cries out, “You’re on my hair,” she grimaces as his hand pulls on her long tresses.

“Oh fuck, ‘m sorry.” Daryl apologizes, his hand pulling out from its buried nook in Beth’s hair. He looks completely embarrassed, his face is red, and she can see his adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallows. This is not Daryl Dixon _hunter extraordinaire_ , this is Daryl Dixon at his most vulnerable, and it’s for her eyes only.

“It’s alright,” she smiles at him, her hand goes to his cheek and she pulls him down for a kiss. He’s on her again in an instant. His Lips trail to her neck and gently suck at the pulse point, she feels breathless and dizzy and weightless all at once. He seems done with foreplay and moves so he’s between her thighs. A soft sigh escapes her mouth when she feels his weight settle on top of her, she feels safe and content with him there. But then he moves halfway off the bed, his arm reaching for the box of condoms, he comes back up with a little smile on his face, “Gonna need one of these,” he says.

He rips the package open with his teeth and reaches down to put it on. He brushes his hands down her sides and softly pries her legs open, accommodating his hips. There’s a slight pressure at her opening but it’s nothing compared to how it feels when he actually starts pushing inside of her.

“Ungh… wait,” she whimpers, it’s been too long and it’s quite uncomfortable but Daryl keeps pressing, oblivious to her protest. “Wait,” she says more frantically, she didn't think it would hurt so much.

Daryl lifts his eyes from the place at where they’re joined to look at her. There’s concern and lust in his eyes, it’s the strangest combination Beth’s ever seen, but he ceases all movement, his nostrils flaring as he breathes in deeply.

“Fuck, Beth, I’m not--” he begins saying through grit teeth.

Beth experimentally moves her hips and hears him groan, she moves again and he takes the hint. He starts thrusting in earnest, muttering curses under his breath, sweat dampening his brow, his upper lip. One two three four five more thrusts and he comes, just as she starts feeling good again.

“Shit,” Daryl says in tone which can only be described as self-conscious. “Shit, I’m-- It’s been a long time,” he explains sheepishly, he doesn't look at her but she can understand why he would be so mortified.

“It’s okay,” she responds gently, and he pulls out moving aside to lay on the bed next to her. “We can do this another time,” she reassures.

He’s breathing hard and he’s yet to look at her. Beth turns to her side and rests her head on top of Daryl’s chest, “We can do this another time,” she tells him again, “It was good,” she reassures him. Daryl scoffs and looks at her like he doesn't believe her, “It _was_ ,” she smiles, “because it was with you.”

“You’re too good for me,” he says as he wraps his arm around her waist.

“We’re good for each other,” she says and lightly kisses his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl make it work.

The second time Beth and Daryl have sex is when they finally reach Washington. There’s safety in numbers and it gives everyone more time to spend doing very little; no more constant vigilance, no more sleeping in three hour shifts. They have a room for themselves with crisp, clean sheets, and some days they have the luxury of waking up till noon. It’s heaven, Beth thinks; being there with her family and Daryl. 

Daryl who’d refused to go any further than second base with her after their first time. The same Daryl who’d told her he needed a plan of action.

“Gee, how romantic of you,” Beth had said sarcastically, desperately trying not to laugh at his serious face.

“What happened last time…” he’d said, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck, “It can’t happen again, and you make it very hard.” 

“Do I?” she asked cheekily, just to see him blush. The red rising from neck all the way to his hairline. 

He shifted from one foot to another, “Sure ya do, looking the way you do,” he cleared his throat, “looking at me with those eyes.” 

So Beth had agreed. They were going to take it slow next time, they were going to make it good for each other. Daryl was eager to please and Beth wasn’t going to deny him the chance to make it up to her. Which led her to her current predicament, Daryl and her had been making out for a relatively long time. She’d been delighted at first, content just to have her hands at the nape of his neck, gripping his hair; she’d been satisfied when he had taken off her shirt, his hands groping and caressing her smooth skin. But that had been almost an hour ago, she was growing frustrated and she felt she knew what the problem was.

She pulls away from him and huffs, “Are you stalling?” 

Daryl scowls back, “I thought you liked kissing.” 

“I do,” she says, “but that’s all we’ve been doing.”

He gives her a brief nod and without warning picks her up from the couch they’d been sitting in. Her legs wrap around his waist and he lets out a grunt when her lips find the spot where his ear and neck met, she sucks lightly and he unceremoniously drops her atop the bed. Beth lets out a giggle, Daryl smiles and pulls off his shirt. “That wasn’t very nice,” she teases and Daryl is on her in an instant. His body on top of hers, lips trail to her neck and gently suck at the pulse point, she feels needy and desperate. Daryl follows a path downwards till he’s practically off the bed, his mouth dangerously close to where Beth has never had a mouth on before. 

“Daryl wait--” she’s apprehensive, Beth knew where this was leading to and a part of her was thrilled at the idea of having Daryl’s face between her thighs but another nervous, inexperienced side was wary of having him there. A million questions go around her head, what if he doesn’t like it? what if she tastes funny? 

But her questions are put on hold when Daryl begins tugging on her sweatpants, he pulls them away and then her underwear. She’s on the bed wearing only her bra and a mischievous expression crosses Daryl’s face. He smirks at her fearful expression before diving into the apex of her thighs. She groans at the feeling his mouth provokes, it’s wet and soft, and he flicks his tongue like she’s a piece of candy. He licks and kisses, and the noises coming from down there are positively sinful. Beth moans and her hand shoots out to grip Daryl’s hair. 

Out of nowhere he slides a finger inside and her walls clench, suddenly it’s too much. Far too much. She feels like she’s about to explode but the detonator never goes off.

“Wait. Oh god, wait, please,” she grunts . 

He pulls away grinning, his mouth and part of his nose glistening with her juices, “What’s wrong?” 

She’s still panting when she answers, “It’s too much. I don’t-- I can’t,” Beth covers her face with both hands, embarrassed at the way she made him stop. 

“Beth, look at me,” he says, his voice gravelly and deep, she pulls her hands away from her face and she can feel how red her face has turned, “stop thinking so much,” he tells her. 

She nods and settles once again, fingers digging into the white linens of the bed as Daryl resumes his previous ministrations. He sucks and licks and it feels hot, he moans a little and Beth is slowly losing control. Her brain no longer has any say onto her bodily functions, everything is on instinct. She moans dirty words into the air, Daryl licks her clit and Beth wails, her hands go to the head between her legs and she pulls on his hair as her back arches off the bed. Somewhere, buried deep in Beth’s conscious, she’s aware of the amount of force she is bestowing upon Daryl’s scalp; but it’s all she can do to keep from floating away from her spot on the bed.

She can hear Daryl chuckle as she finally starts coming down from her sex fueled euphoria. “That’s some grip you have girl,” he says, gently untangling her fingers from his abused skull. 

“Sorry,” she barely responds, her breath still hitching.

“‘S alright,” he says, shrugging. Once Beth relaxes she can see his face more clearly, there’s a distinct sense of male pride in the way he looks her over. Beth smiles, “That was something.” 

Daryl smirks, “We ain’t done yet.” 

He moves to kneel between her thighs and a sound of confusion leaves her mouth when he grabs her calves and settles them on his shoulders. The position leaves her nearly bent in half and exposed. He leans forward to the bedside table to grab a condom and the pressure on her body is foreign, her wariness must be evident on her face because as he slides the condom on himself he says, “Trust me.” 

Daryl slides a finger over her slit and softly pinches her clit, making Beth gasp. He wastes no time and enters her in a hasty motion, she grunts and he lets out a moan as he thrusts in a steady pace. His hips move in circles and Beth is certain she’s seeing stars behind her closed eyes. He’s thrusting and rubbing her clit at the same time, and it feels amazing but her legs are starting to cramp.

“Daryl,” she gasps, “don’t stop, please,” she begs. 

Daryl picks up speed while lowering her legs so she can wrap them around his waist. She squeezes and the friction that it causes finally pushes Beth over the edge. Daryl lowers himself so his face is buried in her neck, his rutting becomes erratic and he lets out a harsh grunt. Seeing him come undone is a thing of beauty, it’s animalistic and raw and real. Beth runs her fingers through his hair as Daryl catches his breath. 

He kisses her neck, “I might be in love with you,” he says quietly, his back tensing once the words leave his mouth. Beth knows this is big, and she understands now why he’d wanted everything to be so perfect. It was all leading up to his admission, his way of saying he was in love with her. 

He’s gone still, like a wild animal, tense and prepared for the worst. “Ditto,” she says.

And she supposes her answer startles him because he looks at her with a frown on his face, a line appearing in between his brows. But just as soon the expression is gone and he lets out a laugh, not a chuckle or a chortle, a real honest laugh. She smiles and pulls him for a post-coital kiss. Legs tangled in between soiled sheets, sticky skin damp with perspiration, Beth grins and kisses him again. 

“I love you too,” she whispers in the middle of a long wet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i could have expanded more on this but honestly there's so much better writers than i out here in the fandom, i thought it best to keep it sweet and short.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to add an oral scene but then i thought 'Daryl would not do that the first time' i sort of recycled an old dramione fic that i'd written years ago, i added and took and edited until i thought it worked okay. so hopefully it was awkward enough.


End file.
